


Rope Bunny

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: Akaashi's thighs are completely spread as he sits on the bed, arms bound behind his back, the piece of rope that keeps them together connected to the one around his hips; presenting his body as a gift for Bokuto to play with.Much like he’s doing right now.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Rope Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of #miakinkmas

A drop of sweat runs down his back, his muscles tensing up as he takes in a big inhale, and he can  _ feel _ the rope pressing down against his chest; a gentle reminder that he is completely under Bokuto’s control.

Akaashi can’t help but moan when a rush of pleasure washes over him as Bokuto keeps working him up. He instinctively tries to close his legs, to  _ move _ , to do something, but his body is beautifully wrapped and being kept in place by the delicate and intricate design decorating his pale skin.

The navy blue rope twists and turns around his legs, up his thighs, tugging his skin gently as it keeps his toned legs apart, the design flowing up to his torso. It’s erotic, the way the rope is laced around him not only to restrain him from moving too much, but to expose his body.

His thighs are completely spread as he sits on the bed, arms bound behind his back, the piece of rope that keeps them together connected to the one around his hips; presenting his body as a gift for Bokuto to play with.

_ Much like he’s doing right now. _

Akaashi’s body trembles and jerks as Bokuto picks up the pace, his hand sliding up and down his lube-covered length, the lewd sounds filling up their bedroom. It’s the first time they’ve done something like this, and Akaashi can’t believe how good it feels to let go and succumb to him.

“Ah- _ ah _ ,  _ Kou… _ ” Akaashi cries out, desperately trying- _ and failing _ \- to jerk his hips forward, looking to fuck into his hand, to seek for that delicious friction.

Bokuto’s lips curve into a smile, he looks right into Akaashi’s deep green eyes, and a shiver runs down his back. This is a side of Bokuto nobody gets to see but him: The hungry eyes, the lustful smile, the gentle yet stern touches that demand his full attention. He’s enjoying this just as much as Akaashi is.

“You look so beautiful like this, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto breathes out, the words slowly coming out of him like a whisper as he keeps his merciless rhythm. “All tied up for me.”

Akaashi can’t respond, can’t do anything other than moaning out Bokuto’s name again and again as he comes closer to that sweet edge, his cock heavy on his hand, the pleasure building up by the second.

“Koutarou…” Akaashi cries out as a warning, but Bokuto only picks up the pace.

“Come, baby, come for me.”

His body tenses up, causing the ropes to press down on his skin as his muscles contract and he finally releases the peak of his orgasm onto Bokuto’s hands. Akaashi’s body goes dull, plopping forward and falling into his boyfriend’s arms once his orgasm washes over.

Akaashi immediately feels Bokuto taking him in, washing him over with kisses and sweet praises as he runs his fingers through his hair. “You did so good, ‘kaashi, you’re incredible…” he hears him say, and he can’t do anything but hum in response.

He really doesn’t remember much after that. Akaashi lets Bokuto untie him, his patient hands untying every nod with care not to hurt him, letting him carry him into the bathroom and clean him up. 

The last thing Akaashi remembers before falling asleep are Bokuto’s fingers on his hair, the small gesture filling up his heart.

* * *

It’s not until five days after, right before going to bed, that Bokuto brings up the Shibari thing in the most unsubtle way possible. 

“Akaashi…” He starts, his voice unusually low as he makes his way from the bathroom to the bed. 

“Hmm?” Akaashi murmurs, not bothering to raise his eyes from the manga he’s reading, not even when he feels the mattress sinking down as Bokuto slips to lay right next to him. 

The bed moves a little as Bokuto shifts into position, finally deciding to lay on his side, resting his face on his palm to look directly at Akaashi. They have been together for long enough now for him to know there’s something on Bokuto’s mind, and he doesn’t quite know how to express it. So Akaashi just gives him time, flipping through his manga as he can  _ feel _ Bokuto staring at him.

“‘Kaashi…I,  _ hmm _ ,” Bokuto continues, and Akaashi thinks it’s kinda adorable to see a huge, professional athlete struggle so much to say something to his long-term partner. 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, his eyes still fixed on the manga. “Yeah, Bo?” 

The words come pouring out of Bokuto next. “ _ Iwanttotrythetyingupthingagain _ ,”

“Bo… _ what _ ?” Is everything Akaashi is capable of responding, because the words came out so quickly, so jumbled together, he couldn’t quite understand anything. 

Bokuto sighs beside him, his expression serious as he says. “I want to try the tying up thing again.” 

Now  _ that’s _ enough to make Akaashi raise his gaze up to him, encountering the small blush across Bokuto’s cheeks. He closes the manga and puts it aside, turning around to face him. “You want to tie me up again?” Akaashi asks, kinda amused it took him so much effort to ask. 

They’ve always been open to trying up new things in the bedroom, and never had made the other feel uncomfortable by suggesting new ideas. Plus, they both _ really _ , enjoyed the addition of the Shibari to their sex life the other night, so why is Bokuto feeling so shy all of the sudden? 

However, Bokuto shakes his head, his eyes going a little darker before he speaks. “No. I want  _ you _ to tie me up this time.” 

Akaashi almost chokes on thin air.  _ Well _ okay, then. 

* * *

Akaashi looks down on the bed, taking a second to just  _ stop _ and appreciate the view before him. Splayed across the bed, body completely exposed for him to devour, is Bokuto. 

When Bokuto had suggested the idea of tying him up next, Akaashi figured out he’d want to try the Shibari himself, but it had turned out Bokuto had something entirely different in mind.

It had taken them three days to finally get everything they needed, but it was  _ oh _ so worth it. The black handcuffs around Bokuto’s wrist, keeping him bound to the headboard, the blindfold sitting snugly against his eyes, preventing him from seeing anything, and the spreader bar… The spreader bar that’s tethered around his massive thighs, keeping them spread apart, forcing Bokuto to keep his knees up as he just lays there, completely exposed. Akaashi  _ is _ glad they took their time getting everything Bokuto had asked for.

A rush of excitement and eagerness runs through Akaashi in that moment. They have always been open to trying up new stuff in bed, but it has always been Akaashi the one to suggest it, the one to be tied up, to have toys in and out of him, to have Bokuto play with his body however he pleased.

Not that he didn't like it, he  _ loved _ it. But  _ this _ , the opportunity to have Bokuto surrender to him, to have his muscular, professionally trained body completely at his disposal, was something entirely different. 

“ _ ‘Kaashi… _ ” Bokuto cries out beneath him, his body jerking forward in a failed attempt to fuck into Akaashi’s fingers. 

He immediately reacts, leaning forward just a bit before crocking his lubed-covered fingers and scratching that sweet spot. Bokuto howls with pleasure. “Yeah, bo?” Akaashi teases, pumping his fingers in and out before curling them again. 

Akaashi takes in the way Bokuto’s body jerks and bulks as he keeps teasing his prostate. With every desperate move Bokuto does he only manages to fail against the spreader bar, leaving him even more exposed, more vulnerable.  _ It’s addicting _ , Akaashi thinks, watching someone so strong, so  _ powerful _ , break down little by little until becoming a wrecked, needy mess. 

Bokuto is whimpering beneath him as Akaashi continues to tease him, opening him up with his fingers, making sure to slightly scratch that sweet spot ever so often. It’s mean to tease him this way, to enjoy the way Bokuto seems so out of himself, as he pants and moans, unable to do anything but to  _ take it _ . Akaashi should probably stop teasing him, but he decides to push things a little further, leaning forward between Bokuto’s spread legs to wrap his free hand around his length.

It’s a good thing Bokuto can’t see anything, because he’s so taken back by the sudden touch of Akaashi’s dedicated fingers suddenly working him up, that he lets out the most obscene moan Akaashi has ever heard.

“ _ Fuck _ , Akaashi, _ ah, ah-Akaashi _ …” Bokuto shakily breathes out, his body trembling with building up pleasure. He tries, tries so hard to move, to  _ push _ into Akaashi’s hands, and Akaashi can’t help but enjoy how he fails every time, the restraints keeping him in place.

He understands it now, why Bokuto likes to play with him so much. There’s something addicting about taking control over someone, about giving them so much pleasure they can’t do anything but moan out your name over and over again. Of course, he loves being on the other end too and surrenders himself to the pleasure, he bets Bokuto is experiencing what he has felt many times before right now; but  _ this _ , this might be his new favorite thing.

“‘Kaashi, kaashi please, I need to, I need you to…” Bokuto desperately cries out, and it’s all it takes for Akaashi to finally stop teasing him.

They have done this before, it isn’t the first time Akaashi topped. However, as he lubes himself up and aligns between Bokuto’s spread legs, it  _ feels _ different. The scene of Bokuto being restrained to the bed, so open just for him to take, makes Akaashi feel a level of arousal he has never experienced before.

So it’s no wonder he can’t stop himself once he slams right in, feeling the warm heat of Bokuto’s body close tight around him, taking him in deeper and deeper with every snap of his hips.

He can’t stop himself from moaning Bokuto’s name as he frantically sinks into him, each movement needier than the other. They are a mess, both of them, their bodies slamming together, their heavy breathing and loud moans filling up the room. It’s like they just can’t get close enough, can’t get enough of each other.

Bokuto’s hips chase the sensation. His slurred words and curses trapped. His teeth forming divots into his own bottom lip. 

With a final thrust of his hips, Akaashi buries himself deep inside Bokuto, his body shaking violently as he  _ comes _ , and comes, feeling Bokuto clench around him. In the midst of his own orgasm, Akaashi remembers to reach out for Bokuto and help him reach his own, only to find out he already came untouched, a little whimper leaving Bokuto’s lips due to the over sensitivity.

It takes Akaashi a couple of seconds to come back down from his high, but when he does, he carefully slips out of Bokuto, immediately getting to remove the spreader bar. 

“I’m gonna remove the bar, okay?” Akaashi murmurs and waits for Bokuto to nod before setting free his thigh. “There you go, you did so good Kou…”

Akaashi praises him as he releases his other thigh and helps him bring his legs down. He fills Bokuto up with sweet words and lovely whispers as he takes out the handcuffs. Akaashi murmurs “I love you, you were amazing,” as he finally removes the blindfold off Bokuto’s eyes, meeting his too-familiar sleepy eyes he gets after sex. Akaashi leans down, placing soft kisses all over his face before ending them with a slow, sweet kiss on his lips.

“So, did you like it?” Akaashi asks, running a hand through Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto nods, a small smile breaking through his lips. “Yeah, I really did. We should try this more often, ‘Kaashi.”

He can’t help but burst out a little laugh when he hears that. Of course, he’s thinking about trying it again when they just finished having- _ very steamy, very erotic _ -sex. Akaashi plants a tender kiss on his lips. “Sure. But for now let’s get us cleaned up, yeah? Help me out, Bo.”

As Bokuto lets himself be guided by Akaashi into the bathroom, Akaashi realizes that he likes this too: The aftercare, being the one taking care of Bokuto this time. Maybe doing this more often isn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Kagehina with- Praise kink and Piercings- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
